What will Saitou Wear Today?
by Saemus McNally
Summary: Saitou just CAN'T Decided what to wear. Until he finds something he hasn't seen before. Guest appearance by TOKIO! WOOHOO!


What Will Saitou Wear Today?  
  


Saitou stood in front of his dresser, wearing only a towel, still slightly wet from the bath he had just gotten out of. *Theres the fanservice*. He looked down at his clothes and contemplated. What will he wear today. Why, he could wear the blue jacket with the black shirt underneath with matching blue pants and the belt to hold his sword. Or he could wear the blue pants with the matching blue jacket and the belt with a black undershirt. Or he could wear the black undershirt with the blue jacket a belt over it and the matching blue pants. Oh wait maybe he could wear the blue jacket black shirt matching blue pants and the belt with sword. He could always wear the matching blue pants with the jacket and the black shirt with the sword and belt. Or for a maddening change of pace he could wear the blue hat blue jacket blue pants and black shirt with the belt and sword.   
Saitou dug around in the clothes a little more. No this out fit wouldn't do. He wore that outfit last week. This one has a Sano stain on it.*not that...his blood Sano fell down...again* That one was worn at the knees. From what lets not go into that. Lets just say Tokio has a few hobbies. This one here was missing a sleeve. That one didn't match his shoes. This one hadn't fit since last new years. This one still smelt like soba. The soba smelling one Saitou took a moment to sniff. He had to remember to stop at that Soba stand before he went to work.   
Well Saitou had gone practically comepletely through his wardrobe. He wasn't about to wear his Shinsengumi Jacket. That stayed in the "special" closet. Along with Sano's pants. And those glittery Tabi he found outside of that weird bar. Ah but he finally found something!  
From the looks of it, it was something from America or Europe. It looked really nice. Something a gentleman might wear. Or was it. He couldn't remember. He dropped his towel and put it on. It was a little long around the legs. Then again sometimes he had to roll a kimono. Saitou wasn't the least bit short. Tokio just had a difficult time finding a kimono she wanted Saitou to wear that wasn't meant for a giant. Who were those kimonos made for anyway? Crazy kimono makers.  
Saitou looked himself over in the mirror. Something wasn't quite right. These clothes came really tight around the chest and waist and then got really huge from the waist down. He kinda looked like a bell. And the neck was really frilly. He had to ask someone about this. He went out of the room and found Tokio in the kitchen with Sano crouched down beside her gnawing on a rice ball she made for him. He looked like a puppy. It was almost cute. Almost.  
Saitou - "Tokio is this right? American clothes kinda confuse me."  
Tokio looked over to her husband and suddenly broke out into a huge laughing fit. She turned almost as red as her obi.  
Tokio - "Hajime-san!!! Thats not mens clothes! Those are a young womens clothes! Where on earth did you get that and please hurry and take it off before I pee all over the floor laughing!!"  
Saitou - "WHAAAAAT!? WOMENS!!! DAMMIT! WHAT WAS THIS DOING IN MY DRESSER!?"  
Tokio - "Ohohohoo.. Oh Hajime-san I have no idea but great buddha this has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen. Ohohoho I mean the look on your face is PRICELESS! I wish I had a camera!"  
Well Saitou marched off to take of this ridiculous dress. What the hell HAD it been doing in his dresser?! More over how did he FIT into it!? Once he had taken the dress off he very kinda tore it to shreds. He wasn't going to allow something to humilate him so much without his own little version of revenge. He settled to wearing the soba smelling uniform. He went back out to the kitchen were Tokio and Sano were laughing like a couple of school girls. When Saitou entered the room the promptly stopped. And by stopped I mean muffled it for a brief second and then continued to laugh. So Saitou marched right on out of the room and out the front door with Tokio leaving a fond Farewell yell/laugh.  
Saitou wasn't long out of the house when Sano ran up behind him.  
Saitou - "Don't you have some little kid's juice money you have to take?"  
Sano - "Ah course, but watchin' ya blush so furiously is FAR mo' sweetah."  
Saitou - "You know how easy it is for me to cut of your head?"  
Sano - "Shore do! Ahm willin' ta risk it!'  
As Saitou made his way through the streets heading in a beeline to that oh so glorious Soba stand something occured to him as he passed a store with an American clothing store. He had seen Sano hovering around it suspiciously yesterday. And then rather than doing what he normally does he ran back to Saitou's home rather than following Saitou. BING! The proverbial lightblub lit up above Saitou's head. It was SANO who put that dress there! Saitou whirled around and went nose to nose to Sano.  
Saitou - *in his hungry like the wolf voice*"SAAAAAAANOOOOOOOOOSUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
Sano's eyes went big and if he had a tail it would have been tucked neatly between his legs.  
Sano - *a japanese shakespere*"orrro... ah...aheh Saitou...Ah guess ya figgured out where tha'pree'lil dress came frum."  
Saitou began to unsheathe his katana. And Sano neatly began to run off. Thus turning this scene into a Chuck Jones-ish scenario.  



End file.
